


«Самодельные Браслеты Дружбы»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Youtuber AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Лэнс хочет подарить Киту подарок, который символизировал бы их дружбу. Он знает, к кому обратиться. К самому Коранику.





	«Самодельные Браслеты Дружбы»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DIY Friendship Bracelets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178882) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658379

Лэнсу нравился Кит.  
  
Ему очень нравился Кит.  
  
Сильно.  
  
Ему очень сильно нравился Кит.  
  
Безумно.  
  
И он очень хотел что-нибудь с этим сделать.  
  
Он хотел подарить Киту что-нибудь. Что-то в знак их дружбы. Он тщательно обыскал каждый магазин в торговом центре, но не нашел ничего стоящего. Ему попались магнитные ожерелья для лучших друзей в бутике «Claire’s», однако те выглядели слишком дешевыми и детскими. Парню казалось, что эти безделушки слишком неискренние, чтобы дарить их Киту. Кит заслуживает что-то особенное.  
  
Лэнс советуется с Широ. В конце концов, Широ брат Кита и самый близкий для него человек, насколько знал Лэнс. Но парень нихрена не помог и лишь говорил что-то о том, что для Кита материальные ценности не главное и бла-бла-бла. Лэнс знал это, он знал, что Кит класть хотел на дорогие подарки. И после кропотливых, усердных поисков Лэнс понял, что он хочет подарить что-то, что нельзя купить за деньги. Ему нужно было пойти другим путем.  
  
И, к счастью, он знал человека, умеющего делать разномастные вещи своими руками и с которым он уже долгое время хотел снять коллаб.  
  


***

  
— Привет всем! С вами дружелюбный сосед Кораник вместе с Ланселотом! Сегодня Лэнс согласился сделать со мной незамысловатый проект своими руками. Браслеты дружбы! — представил Коран и улыбнулся своему гостю: — Лэнс, мальчик мой, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Коран, я очень рад быть здесь с тобой сегодня, особенно когда я на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что мы ничего не сможем поджечь.  
  
— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.  
  


***

  
— У тебя есть красная нитка?  
  
— У меня есть все цвета! Но разве твой любимый не синий?  
  
— О, да, синий, но я просто хочу взять красный.  
  


***

  
— Коран, кажется, у меня не получается.  
  
— И это самое лучшее в браслетах дружбы и подарках, сделанных своими руками, Лэнс! У тебя и не должно получаться, потому что они не идеальные. Ты вкладываешь усилия во что-то для кого-то. Второй такой копии не существует, это единственная вещь в своем роде!  
  
— Да, я знаю, я просто хочу, чтобы он был хорошим. Чтобы он был классным и идеальным.  
  
— Ты собираешься подарить его кому-то, Лэнс?  
  


***

  
— Спасибо, Коран, было очень весело!  
  
— Не за что, Лэнс! Спасибо, что посетил мой канал и сделал со мной браслеты дружбы.  
  


***

  
Коран ехидно посмотрел на него, выключив камеру.  
  
— Так… Ты так и не ответил мне, когда я спросил, подаришь ли ты его кому-то? — Лэнс оторвал взгляд от браслета, который он сплел. Его лицо было такое же красное, как вещица в его руках. Коран хмыкнул: — Можешь ничего не говорить.  
  


***

  
Лэнс несколько часов размышлял, стоит ли дарить Киту браслет. Тот был красным — любимого цвета Кита. А еще он был довольно крутым. Лэнс очень хорошо постарался над ним. Браслет, вопреки ожиданиям, не был идеальным, но, к счастью, и страшным его нельзя было назвать. Бижутерия неплохо бы вписалась в эстетику полухипстерского, рокерского стиля Кита.  
  
Но понравится ли она ему? Не странно ли, что Лэнс ни с того ни с сего решил подарить Киту браслет, сделанный им вручную? У Кита же не день рождения, да и подходящим праздником даже не пахнет. Он сделал его просто потому, что захотел. Вдруг это покажется не к месту и убого?  
  
Особенно после того, как он нашел маленькую коробочку, куда положил браслет. Не то чтобы он планировал заворачивать его в праздничную упаковку… «О боже, я должен был обернуть его?».  
  
Лэнс противился желанию запихнуть браслет в недры шкафа, чтобы тот больше никогда не видел дневного света, когда его прервал настойчивый стук в дверь. Он вышел в прихожую и по ту сторону порога обнаружил Ханка и Пидж.  
  
— Привет, ребята! — он отступил в сторону, чтобы друзья прошли в квартиру. Те, зайдя, ухмыльнулись ему.  
  
— Мы тут видели твой новый коллаб с Кораном, — начал Ханк. Лэнс приподнял бровь:  
  
— Да?  
  
— И нам стало интересно, где наши браслеты дружбы? — невинно поинтересовалась Пидж. Лэнс покраснел:  
  
— Э-эм…  
  
— Это для Кита, да?  
  
— Как ты…  
  
— Лэнс, почему ты просто не скажешь Киту, что он тебе нравится? — спросил Ханк. Парень обреченно застонал:  
  
— Я просто… Я не хочу, чтобы меня отвергли! Кит мой друг, я не уверен, что он думает о нас в таком ключе. Я просто хочу сделать для него что-нибудь, понимаете? Чтобы показать ему, насколько он важен для меня.  
  
— А мы нет? Кстати, чур мне зеленый. Ханк хочет желтый, — Пидж небрежно указала на Ханка, и тот кивнул в знак согласия.  
  
— Вы ведь знаете, что это не так. Вы мои лучшие друзья, вам не нужны какие-то знаки.  
  
— А я был бы не против… — сказал Ханк с грустным выражением лица, и, черт возьми, Лэнсу придется сделать нечто суперважное, чтобы никогда не видеть этого взгляда.  
  
— Как насчет такого? Я делаю вам что-то суперкрутое, но не браслет, потому что он для Кита, и… я хочу, чтобы это было символикой наших отношений.  
  
Ханк и Пидж переглянулись и с улыбкой посмотрели на друга.  
  
— Ладно, Лэнс, мы отстанем от тебя насчет браслетов. Но я серьезно, я был бы не против вещицы, сделанной своими руками, в знак нашей дружбы, — сказал Ханк, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Ханк, дружище, у тебя будет самая великолепная штука, ты только подожди! И у тебя тоже, — сказал Лэнс, поглаживая девушку по волосам. Она шлепнула его по руке.  
  
— Да, да. Хотите заказать пиццу и сыграть в Overwatch? — спросила Пидж.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста! — Лэнс и Ханк воспрянули духом.  
  


***

  
— Кит! — Лэнс ухмыльнулся, когда парень впустил его в квартиру, и зашел внутрь, неся в руках два огромных пакета с продуктами. — Готов, чувак? — спросил он. Глаза Кита замельтешили по набитым под завязку пакетам и перешли на Лэнса, наблюдая, как он ставит их на стол и вытаскивает содержимое.  
  
— Нам и правда нужно столько еды? — спросил он.  
  
— Ну да, Кит, это же мукбанг! Ты ешь хуеву кучу еды и говоришь на камеру. Я подумал, что будет весело сделать это вместе! Я уже делал так однажды, но я купил слишком много еды для себя одного. На самом деле… Кажется, я купил столько же…  
  
— Ты пытался съесть все это один?!  
  
— Ага, это ведь мукбанг!  
  
Кит рассмеялся.  
  
— Ладно, Лэнс, звучит здорово. И теперь мне не придется ничего готовить. И это круто, потому что все, что есть у меня в холодильнике, — это остатки курицы с апельсинами и каприсон.  
  
— Да, но у тебя всегда есть каприсон.  
  
— И?  
  
— Ничего, просто ты слишком милый.  
  
Лэнс заметил румянец на лице Кита, но ничего не сказал и продолжил раскладывать продукты, пока хозяин квартиры переносил лампы в столовую и настраивал их под нужным ракурсом. Он также переставил свой штатив, хотя Лэнс принес собственную камеру, поскольку это было его видео. Кит только сел за стол, когда заметил, что Лэнс нервно поглядывает на него.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я, эм… Да, подожди, — Лэнс ушел в прихожую, где он оставил свою куртку. Он вернулся через минуту и присел рядом с Китом, протягивая ему небольшую коробочку. — Это тебе.  
  
Брови Кита сошлись в хмурую линию, но он все же взял шкатулку и, открыв её, увидел на подкладке красный браслет дружбы, который Лэнс сделал своими руками.  
  
— Ты сделал его для меня?  
  
Лэнс слегка покраснел, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Да, эм. То есть, мы теперь друзья, и я просто хочу, чтобы он был у тебя. Конечно, ты не обязан носить его, я не знаю, как ты относишься к браслетам, и, знаю, это, наверное, странно и банально, но я…  
  
— Лэнс, успокойся. Мне нравится. Очень. Мне никто никогда не дарил ничего подобного.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Кит пожал плечами:  
  
— Когда ты растешь в групповых домах, ты мало привязываешься к людям. А когда я начал заводить друзей, они не делали ничего такого, — Кит достал браслет из коробочки и надел его на запястье. Лэнс улыбнулся так ярко, что мог бы, наверное, затмить солнце. Кит выдавил ответственную улыбку: — Спасибо. Теперь мне кажется, что я должен сделать для тебя что-то взамен.  
  
— Нет, Кит, тебе не нужно мне ничего делать. Я счастлив просто потому, что он тебе нравится, честно, — и тогда Лэнс наклонился, притягивая Кита в объятия. Парень счастливо вздохнул, прижавшись лицом к плечу Лэнса. Они сидели в объятиях друг друга несколько мгновений, прежде чем Лэнс отстранился, на секунду бросив взгляд туда, где висел браслет на запястье Кита. — Готов есть и разговаривать с фанами?  
  
Кит только кивнул, щеголяя глупой улыбкой на лице.  
  


***

  
  
Неделю спустя Кит подарил Лэнсу синий браслет дружбы, который он смастерил. Он был очень похож на тот, что сплел сам Лэнс, хоть и с несколькими отличиями (потому что, как Коран и сказал, они все неповторимые). Лэнсу он понравился, и он тут же надел браслет на руку.  
  


***

 

**Клэнс — реален** @klancefan1  
  
ЭМ??? РЕБЯТА??? КИТ НОСИТ БРАСЛЕТ, КОТОРЫЙ СПЛЕЛ ЛЭНС!  
  
 **< 3** @klancearegay  
  
КИТ БУКВАЛЬНО НОСИТ БРАСЛЕТ, КОТОРЫЙ ЛЭНС СДЕЛАЛ СВОИМИ РУКАМИ  
  
 **Верю, что Клэнс случится** @_klance  
  
бля, клэнс невъебенно реален, я в #ШОКЕ

  
  


***

  
  


**Клэнс — реален** @klancefan1  
  
ВНИМАНИЕ ВНИМАНИЕ У ЛЭНСА СИНИЙ БРАСЛЕТ ПОВТОРЯЮ У ЛЭНСА СИНИЙ БРАСЛЕТ  
  
 **< 3** @klancearegay  
  
Это происходит, КЛЭНС ПРОИСХОДИТ, НИКТО НЕ СМОЖЕТ ДОКАЗАТЬ МНЕ ОБРАТНОЕ  
  
 **Верю, что Клэнс случится** @_klance  
  
Мне повторить еще раз? В ШOOОООКЕ


End file.
